Bird Go
by EXMaster
Summary: Due to Galactor's new mech. The Sicence Ninja Team must carry out their mission without the aid of their birdstyles.


Disclaimer: The characters in this story are copyrighted by Tastunoko Productions

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are copyrighted by Tastunoko Productions. Blah Blah 

Blah. On with the story.

****

Bird Go

Chapter 1: That's Not Supposed To Happen!

"Shit! The bird missile has no effect," Said Joe. "What! Now how will we beat it?" Replied Ken. Just then, a small salvo of missiles closed in on the Godphoenix. "Crap their attacking!" Ryu shouted as he pulled the lever on the Godphoenix control panel. It tilted on its left side barely clearing the howling missiles. "If we keep this up we'll be dead in no time," Jinpei remarked. Jun, who had been quiet the last few minutes, finally broke her silence with: "What are going to do Ken?" Ken took in her words and began to think of a new strategy to topple Galactor's new toy.

The Galactor captain smiled in his chair with a confident pose. The Science Ninja Team had tried to surprise attack his ship with the bird missile, but thankfully the armor plating had prevented them from becoming scrap metal. Now he knew that the Science Ninja were in his grasp and he planned to take advantage of his sudden fortune. "Well, it seems that we have caught ourselves some stray birds," he bellowed with typical bad guy gloating. "Show them what happens when someone crosses the Mecha Slug Beast!" "Yes sir," a Galactor lackie responded. Small hatches opened from the Slug Beast's shell and missiles fired form each hatch.

"More of them!" Ryu wailed slightly annoyed. The Godphoenix banked down and avoided the second wave of missiles. "I can't keep this up you know," Ryu said facing Ken. The ever-focused Gatchaman saw a way out. "Ryu, take us deep in the ocean. We'll use it to cover ourselves temporarily." "Roger," Ryu said casually as he did what Ken had ordered. The Godphoenix dove into the ocean headed towards the bottom while the Slug Beast promptly followed. The team had found a small cave to conceal themselves in so they can discuss new battle tactics.

"Uh…. we can't seem to find them sir," The Galactor lackie said. "That's not what I want to hear. Scour this whole oecan until you find them!" the captain shot back. "We're trying sir. It's kind of hard to find them without radar." The agitated captain slammed his fist on his chair handle. "Damn this signal blocker! How did Katse-sama expect us to…." It was at that moment the captain came up with an idea. "Wait, land over there. The ninja will have to come up for air sometime and we'll be ready for them." The lackies did as ordered. 

"Ken, my scanners indicate that the mecha is approximately 500 feet from our position and has remained idle," Jun relayed to Ken "So, they've done just as I thought they would," he said confidently. "What are you getting at?" Joe inquired. "The Galactor are waiting for us to reveal ourselves so they can attack but we'll use the opportunity to attack them." "How?" said Jinpei, "You're not going to use the bird missile again are you?" "Don't be silly. I'll have to sneak into that thing and destroy it from the inside." "Hmm…okay. We're going too right?" Jinpei asked. "No. I'll handle this one myself. The rest of you are ordered to stay in the Godphoenix and await my return. This will only take about 20 minutes." With that, Ken ran towards the elevator with his cape flowing behind him and descended below. "Why does he always do that?" Jinpei muttered under his breath.

As Ken rode the elevator, he swung his arm in a circular motion until it ended up at his face. A fantastic display of lights erupted from bracelet and engulfed his birdstyle. The light morphed his bird clothing and slowly faded, leaving him in a numbered T-shirt and bellbottom pants. The elevator brought him to a small room with an escape hatch and diving suit waiting for him. He quickly put on his diving suit and pressed a button, which triggered the hatch to open. As the ocean water engulfed the room, Ken made his exit and swam towards the resting Galactor ship. 

Ken found his entrance in a small opening towards the bottom of the ship. Once aboard, he hid in a nearby corner and removed his diving suit. Now he had to contact his comrades on the Godphoenix and let them know that he had successfully infiltrated the mecha. Something was wrong. He couldn't get through because of some weird static. "I don't understand why it won't work," he said while fumbling with the bracelet. A minute had passed until he finally decided to ignore the problem for now and continue with his mission.

He snuck through the ship like the cat. Moving stealthily and silently, he avoided any contact with the Galactors, and in turn, they had no idea of his presence. As the engine room door opened, Ken observed that there were no guards inside. He came out of his attack stance and cautiously went in. Ken approached what appeared to be a power core. "Piece of cake," he said arrogantly to no one in particular. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of explosives. Each had been tweaked to explode in ten minutes. He began his work of placing the time bombs on the core and arming them.

It is rare when the Gatchaman is careless on a mission, but today was a rare day. Ken had planted a bomb on a red panel located on the power core, which, unbeknownst to him, was a sensitive alarm. A loud shriek echoed through the entire ship, catching him off guard a little. "Shit! I must have triggered something. Every Galactor in here must have heard that so I better act fast." Ken figured that the best thing to do now was to go to birdstyle and get ready to wup some Galactor ass. He held his arm out straight, moved it up in a circular motion and crossed his wrist with his face. He shouted the famous command line: "BAAAAAAARRRRRD GO!" The bird scramble symbol appeared on his bracelet and a multicolored array of lights circled around it. His clothes lit up all around him and transmuted into his birdstyle uniform. The circle of lights faded and the bird scramble symbol disappeared from Ken's bracelet. He became the Gatchaman once again.

That was what was supposed to happen…..

Instead there was nothing. Just Ken standing there with his wrist at his face. Ken was shocked. This never was a problem before. He gave it another try, but there was nothing. "Fine time for this to……" His comment was interrupted by the sound of the doors opening and the Galactor captain walking in followed by a large group of Galactor soldiers. The Galactors surrounded the room and cocked their machine guns, which were pointed directly at Ken.

To be continued on Chapter 2: Revised Strategy 

Comments? Email: exmaster641@yahoo.com


End file.
